crocodile_clanfandomcom-20200213-history
Amazon Crocodile
"I'm truly a paradox; I'm simple, yet complex; I'm relaxed, yet I'm serious at times; I'm ruthless, but I can still be a good friend." - Amazon Crocodile Introduction Amazon Crocodile is a veteran member of Toontown's Crocodile Clan. In 2014, she was proclaimed one of the four leaders to maintain the clan after Toontown Rewritten's Open Beta Release. History ''Arrival Amazon originally joined the clan in June 2012 under the leadership of Crocodile. Originally a member of Vine Clan, she seeked for a new adventure after Vine Clan disbanded since she greatly enjoyed her time in a clan. Although Crocodile was the leader at the time, it was Western Crocodile who was advertising in Toon Valley when she joined. Crocodiles she knew when she first joined included Magic Crocodile and Coolest Crocodile, who was assigned as Amazon's training partner the first day she joined the clan. After a few months of occasionally tending to her toons, she took a break of five months to address other issues. She momentarily forgot about the clan she once belonged to. 'Return' After the five month period, she was on her main toon when she spotted Lovin' Crocodile advertising in Toon Valley. Astonished that Crocodile Clan was still active, she hastily reunited to the clan shortly after seeing that Amazon Crocodile was not deleted. She met new members of the clan such as Magical Crocodile and Amazing Crocodile. Veteran Amazon continued to thrive in the clan until she became a known veteran and respected in the clan. She also started chatting daily on the chat room, meeting new crocodiles such as Musical Crocodile and Lively Crocodile. Disorder In March 2013, Amazon started to notice that popular crocodiles were taking power within the clan. Baby Crocodile, who has since been banned from the clan, had convinced other members that she was the leader of the clan against the weak government at the time. Realizing it was an injustice, she actively fought with Baby along with other protestors until she was dealt with by the government. Without these protests, Baby would have probably taken power within the government. In the winter of 2013, Pretty Cool Crocodile was thought to be leader of Crocodile Clan. Gaining much attention, she reaped the power of other crocodiles in the government and used it to control other members of the clan. Amazon also protested with a few other crocodiles during this time, although these protestors were despised by other crocodiles. Due to these acts of tyranny, Crocodile Clan earned a bad reputation for a period of time. A New Government After the chaotic battle with Pretty Cool, Amazon realized that there was something wrong with the weak government of Crocodile Clan. Amazon pointed out that co-leaders such as Pretty Cool and Baby gained too much power and popularity against one single leader. A new form of government was created after the closure of Disney's Toontown Online. This government would consist of four leaders and no co-leaders. Each leader would have the same amount of power so nobody would gain too much. These leaders could vote for or against their ideas and communicate as a team to determine what was best for the clan. Leadership Shortly after the idea was established, the four leaders were determined as Amazon Crocodile, who helped to establish the plan, Crocodile, who had been leader before, Musical Crocodile, who was an intelligent member that helped defeat former co-leaders, and Crocodile Savvy, who had much experience in the clan and a likable personality. Amazon was now a leader of Crocodile Clan that would help rebuild the clan in Toontown Rewritten. Personality and Toon Statistics Personality Amazon was described as someone who could get along with anybody and adapt to ideas at any given time. She is strong and dedicated enough to run a clan with best effort. She is kind and respectful as a leader, but still dignified when it comes to discipline of leaders. It has been a rough journey to rebuild the clan, but she is trying her best to keep the clan alive. Outfits In Toontown Online, Amazon Crocodile had many outfits and accessories gathered throughout her time as a member. Her favorite outfits were 1. Formal, which consisted of a laced, periwinkle shirt, a jean skirt, black fancy shoes, nerd glasses, and a feather hat. She usually wore this to Crocodile Clan events. 2. Colorful, which consisted of tie dye skirt and shirt, a fruit hat, a one-man marching band backpack accessory, alien glasses, and green sneakers. Toon Statistics When Toontown Online closed, Amazon was thought to be 54 laff, although it is not remembered what her exacr laff actually was. Her gags were trained up to a whole cream pie, a fire hose, cane, and big magnet. She had not received her VP suit before Toontown closed. Since she had started playing Toontown in 2008, Amazon was not her main toon. Friends Amazon had many good friends in Crocodile Clan. In no specific order, her friends were Coolest Crocodile, who she met when she first joiend the clan, Magical Crocodile, whom she admired for her kindness, Musical Crocodile, who she befriended on the clan chat, Crocodile Savvy, who made her laugh, Lively Crocodile , who she also befriended on the chat, and Mr. Crocodile, who trained with her on Toontown Online. Contributions'' Throughout Amazon's existence in Crocodile Clan, she has made many contributions for its progress. Some of these include creating a website, maintaining the chat, maintaining the Toonbook page, creating Youtube videos to advertise for events, and giving her leadership to the clan. More information will be written soon!